


It's Halloween time

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo





	

Kuroo non ricordava nemmeno di chi fosse stata quell'idea: molto probabilmente di quell'idiota patentato di Lev, quel mezzo russo e mezzo giapponese ormai loro conoscente da un po' di tempo, quasi un anno a dire la verità... Ora che ci pensava: si dovevano trovare tutti a casa proprio del mezzo russo, quindi era stato sicuramente così, peccato che avesse iniziato a parlarne, letteralmente, un mese prima.  
Lo aveva annunciato appena erano finiti gli allenamenti e tutti non avevano visto solo l'ora di andare sotto il getto d'acqua della doccia, che avrebbe donato al loro corpo un po' di tregua da tutta quella fatica; erano in una parte importante dell'anno, quindi tra partite e allenamenti, il tempo per sé era davvero poco. Fatto stava che ormai il giorno di halloween era arrivato e quella sera, si sarebbero ritrovati tutti a casa del ragazzo per metà russo, per festeggiarlo tutti assieme. Non ne capiva il senso, dato che non era una festa vera e propria, ma alle domande che impiegavano delle spiegazioni, Lev si limitava a dire che voleva passare una serata di divertimento con tutti, soprattutto con i ragazzi che quell'anno si sarebbero diplomati. Il capitano della Nekoma era andato a prendere il vestito qualche giorno prima, assieme al setter, nonché amico d'infanzia Kenma; erano stati in vari negozi, nella speranza di trovare uno perfetto e lo avevano trovato nell'ultimo, quando si stavano dando per vinti e Kenma stava cercando di convincerlo ad andarsene da qualcosa come... Un quarto d'ora? Forse anche di più.   
Ed alla fine eccoli lì: Kuroo vestito da lupo cattivo, mentre Kenma da cappuccetto rosso, che si apprestavano a raggiungere la casa di Lev, dove si sarebbe tenuta la festa. Il vestito di Kuroo consisteva in un paio di pantaloni neri attillati, degli stivali, una maglia molto corta - che a malapena superava metà petto - aperta davanti, ma tenuta comunque assieme da lacci, dei guanti lunghi neri che superavano il gomito, una coda e orecchie da lupo.   
L'outfit di Kenma invece era proprio come quello di Cappuccetto Rosso, solo che più oscuro: sul viso vi era del sangue finto, anche le mani qua e là ne avevano... Insomma: era una festa di Halloween, non di carnevale quella.

"Kenma... Wof!" L'intento di Kuroo era stato quello di spaventarlo, ma l'altro non lo aveva calcolato minimamente, troppo preso da uno dei suoi soliti giochi sulla psp. "Stiamo andando ad una festa, non avrai mica intenzione di giocare tutto il tempo, spero." per un attimo aveva abbandonato il ruolo del lupo cattivo e gli stava parlando seriamente.  
"Ti ricordo che non siamo ancora arrivati alla festa" replicò il setter, continuando a schiacciare tasti, mentre alzava il volto verso il capitano, per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Va bene... Se poi non mi calcoli, mi lamento di nuovo!"

Se l'era un po' presa, nonostante sapesse benissimo che Kenma era fatto così, da quando erano amici. Per il resto del tragitto restarono in silenzio e quando arrivarono, fu Kuroo a suonare il campanello di casa Haiba. Fu lo stesso padrone di casa ad andare a aprir loro la porta, vestito da Frankenstein.

"Sei poco muscoloso e robusto per fare Frankenstein, però ti dona quel vestito." lo salutò Kuroo, mentre molto stranamente, Kenma metteva via la psp.  
"Finalmente siete arrivati anche voi! Siete gli ultimi." li salutò il kohai, spostandosi per lasciarli entrare.  
"Non abitiamo poi così vicino a te, rispetto ad alcuni degli altri, per questo siamo lievemente in ritardo." rispose Kuroo, entrando in quell'enorme casa che per l'intera serata sarebbe stata solo ed esclusivamente per loro.  
"Non mi stavo mica lamentando del fatto che siete in ritardo, vi stavo solo avvisando che gli altri sono arrivati." ribattè Lev, chiudendo la porta dietro Kenma, appena anche questo fu dentro. "Kenma-san! Stai benissimo con questo costume, ti dona!"   
Il suddetto arrossì lievemente. "Ti ringrazio, Haiba." fece dei passi avanti, seguendo il senpai verso la sala da pranzo, quando sentì la gonna alzarsi.   
"Oooh, ma hai i boxer sotto!" commentò il più piccolo, con fare non poco deluso: chissà perché, ma si aspettava che avesse messo le mutande da donna, ma effettivamente non aveva alcun senso.  
"Haiba Lev... Allontanati subito da lui e lascialo in pace!" l'espressione di Kuroo e il fatto che lo avesse chiamato per nome e cognome non erano un buon segno, proprio per nulla.   
Yaku, che era vestito da fantasma, si affacciò dalla porta scorrevole della sala, per vedere cos'avesse combinato quel kohai decisamente stupido e quando lo vide con l'orlo della gonna di Kenma in mano, si avvicinò con uno sguardo omicida. "Haiba... Lo sai che ti conviene correre, vero? O al prossimo allenamento non ci arrivi?" un ghigno sinistro si era dipinto sul volto del libero, che nel frattempo non si risparmiò nel dargli un calcio, come sempre.  
"U-uwah! Y-Yaku-san, Kuroo-san, Kenma-san non lo faccio più, mi dispiace!" si era allontanato dal setter come se quel vestito scottasse e fissava Yaku terrorizzato.  
"Ti faccio passare la nottata di halloween d'inferno, caro Haiba, ora fila a fare cento giri della casa, di corsa, S U B I T O."

Perché se Lev aveva qualche fobia, cosa c'era di peggio di Yaku incazzato nero? Decisamente nulla, se non il fatto che in quel momento era un fantasma, quindi la cosa era decisamente ambigua. Kuroo ridacchiò di gusto, per poi guardare il compagno.

"Ero decisamente meglio io come molestatore, no?" lo guardò con un sorrisetto strano.  
"........" dapprima il setter non rispose, ma a quel sorrisetto scosse la testa. "No, qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando, è un no." perché dentro di sé sapeva benissimo che quel sorrisetto non significava nulla di buono, fatto da Kuroo poi...  
"Ah...!?" alzò un sopracciglio: non aveva detto nulla, come faceva a sapere che era meglio non fidarsi? "Eddai Kenma..." Gli si avvicinò, imitando il lupo cattivo, ma per tutta risposta si ritrovò una mano in faccia e l'altro che scuoteva la testa ripetutamente.  
"L'ho detto e lo ripeto: no." era irremovibile: non voleva niente da Kuroo, nulla di nulla, punto e nemmeno lo sguardo da c... Lupo bastonato che stava facendo il fidanzato in quel momento, gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.


End file.
